Robin and Starfire's Secret
by Aaron81223
Summary: Robin and Starfire are having a secret- sexual relationship. But they have to keep it secret because who knows what their friends would say. Please if you are against anything sexual please do not read. Flames exceptedDISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS
1. Default Chapter

Robin and Starfire's Secret

"Good morning Starfire." "Hmmm good morning my love." "I hope I didn't hurt you last night" "No, but you were definitely working it." "I think we should get up now." "I don't" Starfire said grabbing his arm. Starfire flung him back down unto the bed. They started to kiss passionately, and then Robin started to lift his hand to place it on her perfectly shaped breasts. She nodded slightly to give him the okay. He squeezed her breasts slightly, but not so much that it hurt. She moaned casually to the pleasure. She then went for Robin's pants, and unbuttoned it slowly, to try and be a tease. Slowly his pants came off, leaving him in his boxers. Robin took his hand and slowly went up her leg and then her skirt. He took her skirt off with his teeth, leaving her in her thong. The two lovers lay there, kissing and embracing each other's warmth. The window was open and there was a slight draft just enough to cool them, when the action got too passionate. Robin went for her tank top. Once again she nodded for his approval, and he took off her top. Just to keep things "fair" she placed her hands on his shoulders, and threw off his shirt. Robin couldn't take it anymore, his body was so aroused and he could tell that Starfire's nipples were erect. He flew her off her thong, and bra, and literally ripped off his boxers. He shoved himself in all the way until Starfire was screaming in pleasure. In and out Robin went. He felt himself at the climax of their session, so he decided to pull out avoiding getting Starfire pregnant. "Why?" Asked Starfire. "Why what?" Asked Robin. "Why did you stop?" "I don't want to get you pregnant." "I wouldn't mind having you child." Starfire said. "I don't know Star." "A child can be a lot of work." "Trust me I know what I'm doing." Robin decided that Starfire knew what she wanted. So back in he went. In and out in and out. He felt the climax once again and…. then he felt his future daughter or son come flying out and down deep into Starfire's body. "I hope we did the right thing." Robin said. "  
I know we did." "I love you so much Robin." "I love you too Starfire.

I know I know, a little boring? Don't worry this was just kind of an introducing thing, to their relationship. Next chapters will be better I promise. Please Review! 


	2. Robin and Starfire's Secret Ch2

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.2

"Robin?" "Are you awake?" Asked Starfire. Hmmm he must still be sleeping. Starfire thought to herself. Starfire got out of bed and put on her clothes to go make her and her love some tea. Raven was already making herself some tea too. "Good morning Raven." Starfire said with limited energy. "Good morning." What an oxy-moron Raven thought. " "Why are you making tea?" Raven asked confused. "Why not, it doesn't belong to just you." Starfire said. "I didn't say that it did, I was just curious on why you were drinking tea, you don't even like tea." Raven said. "I don't know, I just have a craving for it right now." Uh-oh Starfire thought. "Okay my tea's made I'm got to go, bye Raven." Starfire said nervously. Starfire's acting really strange. Raven thought to herself. She was acting even more strange than usual did. "Robin?" "Have you awoken yet?" Asked Starfire in a soft gentle tone. No response… all Starfire saw was his stomach rising and falling, as he breathed. She placed his tea on the end table next to him, and she did the same for hers but on her side. Raven is right; I don't drink tea, so why am I craving it all of a sudden? Starfire asked herself. Starfire was getting a little uneasy with this. Starfire decided on calling her mother, she'd know what to do. Brring… brring the phone rang intermittently. "Hello?" Her mother said as she answered the phone. "Hello Mother." Starfire responded on the other end. "Oh my daughter how are you?" "I am doing well but I have a question." "I am listening daughter." "I am a little scared, Robin and I had sex last night, and all of a sudden I am craving tea." Click, Starfire heard. "Mother?" Starfire began to cry. She decided to call her back. Brring…. Brring. "Hello?" "Mother, why did you hang up on me?" "I am sorry Starfire, it is just that I could not stand that my daughter is pregnant." "I am pregnant." Asked Starfire. "Yes honey, all Tamerans start to crave tea when they are pregnant, even on the first day." "I am sorry Mother." "No, honey don't be." "Your almost 18, and you and Robin have been going out for 4 years, I think it's okay." "Oh Mother, I love you." "I love you to Starfire." "Bye Mother." "Good-bye Starfire." "Robin?" "Robin wake up." "Hmmm good morning Starfire." "Robin guess what?" "What?" Robin asked excitedly. "I'm pregnant." "Isn't that great!? "Robin?" Tears were flowing down Robin's face. "I love you Starfire." Robin said crying. "I love you too Robin." The two Titans embraced each other and kissed. "Should we tell the others." No, not yet." "But Robin, they'll find out sooner or later." Starfire said. "Yes, I know but can we wait until they do?" Asked Robin with big eyes. "Yes, if that's what you want." "Thanks Starfire." "Your welcome my love." The two Titans kissed passionately, for they were happy for their new baby. "Starfire, pretty soon you'll have to stay home and rest." Robin told. "Yes I know." "You guys are strong, you can last without me for a few months." Starfire said trying to sound encouraging. "Yes, we will" 


	3. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch3

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.3

Three months have passed since the night of Robin and Starfire's session. Starfire is getting a little big around the edges and the other Titans are starting to get a little bit suspicious but they probably think it's just a weight issue. "Hello Cyborg." Starfire said as she walked through the door of Titans Tower. "Hey Star." "Where have you been?" Asked Cyborg. "Ummm you know a little over here a little over there." Starfire cleared up. "Oh, okay." "How has your day been going?" Asked Starfire as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Quite well, no emergencies and I have jus been chillin." Cyborg said merrily. "That sounds lovely." Starfire sat down across from Cyborg and she had her tea as they talked. "Starfire, I have to ask." "What's with you and tea lately?" "You never used to drink it." "Nothing, I don't know I just can't start drinking tea with everybody on my back!? Geez!" Starfire said as she flamed out of the room. "What's her deal lately?" Cyborg asked himself. Starfire knocked before she entered the room. Knock knock knock! "Robin? Are you in there?" Asked Starfire. Starfire heard no response, but she did hear kissing and moaning. Starfire began to weep. "Why?! Why is Robin cheating on me?!" Starfire couldn't sit there and cry while Robin was cheating on her and getting away with it! She busted the door down. "Robin!? What do you think your doing?" "I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't think you would get so angry." Starfire slightly blushed to what she found on the bed. Robin wasn't cheating on her. He was kissing a pillow to practice for when he kisses Starfire, and the moaning was from him watching pornography on the television. "I'm sorry Robin, I thought you were cheating on me." Starfire explained. "No Star, never in a million years, my love for you burns as the white hot intensity of 1,000 suns, and only for you. I love you, and nobody else." "Oh Robin, I love you. Starfire said as she jumped unto the bed to make-out with him. BEEP! FLASH BEEP! FLASH BEEP! FLASH. "Titans go!" Robin shouted. "You stay here." Robin said lovingly, but sternly. "No, I want to help." "Star, remember our conversation about you staying out sometimes for the sake of our baby?" "Yes" Starfire said sadly. "That time is now. You'll stay here if you love me and our unborn baby." "I will." Robin placed a soft kiss on her lips before he left. Robin flew out of the emergency door, and down the street to meet up with the other Titans. "So what's going on?" Robin asked. "We're not sure." Cyborg said. The Titans ran up and down alleys, streets, and intersections, to find the trouble. AHHHH! The Titans heard a shriek. "Titans go!" Robin roared. The cry sounded really familiar to Robin, and he feared to think of who it was. "Slade! What do you think you're doing?" Robin screamed. Robin started to cry, a little at first but then very frequent. Slade was ontop of a building holding somebody over the edge. He was crying because the person he was holding over the edge was Starfire. "I'm coming Starfire!" Robin must have had a great deal of adrenaline in his veins because he flew up to liberate Starfire. "What?!" Slade said so amazingly perplexed. Slade whipped Robin as he flew up to rescue Starfire. Robin started to fall but when he thought of Slade raping or killing Starfire or their baby he started to fly once again. This time when he was getting close he kicked Slade in the face with his spiked boots, and he dropped Starfire, and Robin flew down the building to save his lover. He was crying his eyes out the whole time. When they got down onto the ground Robin didn't care, nor did Starfire. They started crying and kissing and embracing each other. The other Titans just stood in amazement. But, they accepted and welcomed it. "We have an announcement everybody!" The Titans were still standing in amazement. Starfire and I are pregnant. The Titans stood their so still, so still. Robin and Starfire didn't know what to think. Did they accept it? Or did they not? Too many thoughts running through their minds. 


	4. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch4

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.4

The Titans stood cold, cold like statues. "So are you going to say anything?" Asked Robin. "How could we?" Asked Raven. "Well, just tell us how you feel." Starfire said. "We accept the fact that you are together, but the thing about Starfire being pregnant I don't know." Beast Boy said. "Well, if we're not welcomed anymore as Titans, we can go and live somewhere on our own." Robin said wretchedly. "Now let's not get extreme." Cyborg said. "Let's just go back to Titans Tower, and talk this over rationally." Starfire said. "Sounds like a plan." Cyborg said. "Rationally, Rationally?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Hello everybody, open your god damn eyes, Starfire's fucking pregnant!" "Hey! Don't act like that!" Cyborg said. "I'm sure this is a rough time for Robin and Starfire." Cyborg said benevolently. "Thank you Cyborg." Robin said. "Hey where's Starfire?" Raven asked cold. "Ugh, c'mon let's go find her." Robin said. The Titans searched all around town to find their friend but had no luck. "Hello mother." Starfire said as she entered her house. "Hello darling, what are you doing here?" "Well Robin and I announced our pregnancy and the others didn't take it so well." Starfire told her mother. "Where's Robin?" "Down on Earth looking for me." "Well sweetheart you're not being so nice to Robin. He's probably worried." "No, he doesn't care about me. He wanted to fuck me and move on." "Oh sweetie come here. I doubt Robin would do such a thing. He's a very sweet man." "I know, that's just how it seems right now." "My dear child, you have the common case of the wiggles. All pregnant Tamerans get it." "(Sniffle) Just like the obsession over tea?" "Exactly." Her mother said. "So Robin does care about me! I just didn't think he did. Ugh, I'm so stupid!" "Oh sweetie you're not stupid, you're normal." "I'm going to go find Robin, and give him the biggest apology ever given, and the biggest kiss ever given. Starfire smiled to herself inside and outside. Her body seemed to glow with happiness. The Tameran went to go find her lover.

MEANWHILE

"Where could she be?" Robin asked as he started to cry. "Oh, Robin don't cry." Raven said with compassion. Robin started laughing. "What's so funny?" Raven demanded. (Sniffle) "I've never seen you so loving. "Well, it's a rough time for you. I do have different emotions ya know." "Well it's nice to see them." Robin said, and everyone agreeing in their heads. "Hey everybody look up!" Beast Boy said. Is it? It couldn't be. Robin thought. But it was, it was Starfire his love came back for him. "Oh… Robin…. I'm… so… sorry." She intermittently, because she was kissing him so repeatedly. I'm… sorry… I… didn't…. understand. He said in the same way. "Uh, Starfire?" Beast Boy said hesitantly. "Yes?" Starfire responded." "I'm… sorry." "Oh Beast Boy! I could never stay mad at you. I love you, I love you all." "We all love each other." Cyborg said. "So are we accepted?" Robin asked. "I can't wait to teach that baby everything I know. Welcome back." Beast Boy said. 


	5. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch5

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.5

From that magical day of Beast Boy's acceptance of Starfire's pregnancy it has been six months. So as most of you have already guessed Starfire is huge! She expected to deliver any day now. For her safety she is being kept in the basement on a complete lockdown, not even the Titans can see her, unless she is in trouble, or about to deliver. But they can talk to her through a phone. Okay that was a bit of in between information between stories, okay I'm done sit back and enjoy!

"Good night Robin." Starfire said very weakly. "Good night Starfire." Robin said on the other end of the phone. "I love you." "I love you too Star." Robin said. "Good night." Starfire said. "Night Star." Robin went off to the control room to lock up Titans Tower. "Security Enabled." The voice on the computer said. On his way to his room he went to check up on Starfire. She was out like a light. He felt kind of nervous, Starfire never falls asleep that fast. It was probably nothing Starfire did seem quite tired. Robin thought nothing of it and went off to his room. Robin took off his cape and pants, folded them and put them on the floor, and crawled into bed.  
Robin was having horrendous nightmares, dreams of Starfire being raped, beaten, and executed. Robin was shedding tears in his sleep. "Robin! Robin wake up!" Beast yelled. "I can't wake him." "Let me try." Raven said. "I'll try to go into his mind. This should be interesting. Azareth Mentrios Zinthos. Robin. Robin could slightly hear his name being called. Robin. He knew who it was; it was Raven calling his name. They met in the middle of his mind. "Robin, you have to wake up. It's not healthy to sleep for this long." Raven told. "I haven't been sleeping that long." Robin said. "How long do you think you've been sleeping?" "I don't know, about 8-9 hours." "No Robin, you've been sleeping for almost 27." "That's impossible!" "We've been trying to wake you for like 6 hours. Starfire really wants to see you." "Okay listen, I don't care what you have to do, just wake me up!" "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes"  
Raven came out of Robin's mind, and told everybody the news. "Okay, what should we try first?" Beast Boy's expression on his face looked evil. "Beast Boy your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" asked Cyborg. "No. I was thinking about turning into a banshee, and screaming in his ear. Everybody please leave the room." The other Titans left the room and waited. It was a good thirty seconds, until they heard the most evil, shattering, demonic sound they have ever witnessed. The door flew open from the horrid noise. "Did it work?" Cyborg asked. "Nope." "What's going to wake Robin if that didn't?" Asked Raven. The Titans tried many things, to wake Robin. But nothing seemed to even make him stir. "I've got something!" "Raven please leave the room, unless you want to see Robin naked." Beast Boy said. "I'll leave." Raven said as she shut the door. "What are you going to do?" asked Cyborg confused. "Cyborg do you still have the mini-shocker installed in your arm?" asked Beast Boy. "Yea, why do you ask?" Cyborg asked. "Okay, take it out and put it on level 3." Beast Boy instructed. " Okay now what? Cyborg asked. "Just wait." Beast Boy said. Beast Boy uncovered Robin, by removing the blanket. He then took off Robin's boxers. "I think you can figure out what to do." Beast Boy said. "Yup." Cyborg said as he was feeling the pain for Robin. Robin screamed, and jumped awake! "Good your awake." Beast Boy said. "Ow! Robin said rubbing himself trying to make it feel better. When I said do anything, I didn't mean shock me in the balls! "Sorry dude." Beast Boy said. "It's okay." Robin said pissed off. "But there is a good reason we did it." Cyborg said. "Starfire is in the hospital." Cyborg said. "Oh my god what happened!?" Robin demanded. "Dude, calm down." Beast Boy said. "Her water broke, she's in labor!" Beast Boy said. "Dude?" Beast Boy asked. Robin didn't move, but what did move, were the tears flowing down his face. 


	6. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch6

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.6

"Wow. Starfire and I are pregnant. I can't believe it." Robin said. Robin could hardly believe that he and Starfire were actually having a baby. A small life in their hands, and they were going to raise him, together. To become a wonderful child, and then teenager, who would help them fight, well maybe. "Dude? Robin turned his head. Do you want to like go see Starfire?" "Yes, yes of course." Robin said. "How long has she been at the hospital?" Robin asked. "Ummm no longer than an hour." Beast Boy said. "Okay, that's not bad, I wanted to actually put my pants on and brush my teeth so I don't look and or smell like shit." Robin got ready to see his girlfriend who was having their child. He brushed his teeth for ten minutes, he ironed his pants and cape, and he even brushed his hair. "Dude, hurry up!" Beast Boy yelled. "It's been 40 minutes." "I'll be there in a minute." Robin yelled back. "Do you smell… gel?" Asked Cyborg. "Yea it's me, I fixed my hair, for the first time in my life." "Oh ok." Cyborg said. When they got outside, Cyborg turned into a motorcycle and drove them to the hospital. It was the most peaceful ride he has ever had. He had always driven the motorcycle on a mission, or to some other emergency. This is the first time he's ever gone somewhere, where there's not going to be people dying, or getting hurt. This would be a peaceful ride and day. So he thought… When they arrived at the hospital they asked the lady at the desk where Starfire was located. They went up to room B2. "Robin? Is that you?" Asked Starfire. "Who else would it be?" Asked Robin. "Hello, my Robin I've missed you dearly. "Yes I have missed you too; this is the first time I've held you in 4 days. Oh it feels good to feel your body again." Robin said. "Did your water break?" Asked Robin "Yes" Starfire said happily. "Ugh ugh! I think I'm going into labor." Starfire said. "Should I get a nurse?" Asked Robin hesitantly. "No not yet. Robin you have to loosen up." Starfire said. Robin went off to get a nurse anyway. "Robin, c'mon I don't need a nurse yet." "I hear you moaning under your breath." "You're right, go get me a nurse and or doctor." "I'll be right back." Robin said blowing her a kiss. Starfire blew him a kiss as he turned out of the doorway. The doctor came back into the room. "Well hello Starfire. How are we doing today?" Asked the doctor. "Pretty good, but I think I'm going into labor." "Ok, let's take a look at the ultrasound. The doctor examined the ultrasound and clarified that that baby was indeed ready to come out. "Okay, everybody out except for the husband, or in this case, boyfriend. "Thanks doc." Robin said. "Bye guys, I'll see you after." "Bye." They all said overlapping each other. "1, 2, 3 push!" The nurse said. "Ugh!" Starfire said as she was pushing out their baby. "Ok 1, 2, 3 push!" The nurse said once again. "UGH!!!" Starfire screamed in pain. "Here she comes, the doctor said." The Two lovers heard their baby for the first time. She was crying so loud. The two lovers kissed and embraced. "Okay, let me just wash her off." Starfire could hardly bare the wait. "Here you go your beautiful baby girl, congratulations. The doctor said. "Thank you" Robin said. "Yes, thank you" Starfire said. "Anytime." The doctor said leaving the room. "Robin, go get the others." Starfire said. "Okay, I'll be right back." Robin went to get the other three, and came back which seemed almost instantaneously. "I'm back Star." Robin said. "Awww." They all said at their own times." "She's beautiful." Cyborg said. "You bet she is." Beast Boy said. Raven just stood there, looking envious. "She's beautiful Starfire, congratulations. Raven pulled Robin out the room, and closed the door. Starfire started to watch inventively. Then out of the clear blue, Raven grabbed Robin and kissed him. Starfire started to bawl. She was scared of loosing Robin. 


	7. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch7

Robin and Starfire's Secret ch.7

"Why?… Why would Robin do this to me?" Starfire asked herself. Just then she heard a yell. "Help! I'm being kidnapped." It was Robin, Starfire thought to herself. I have to save him. Starfire started to get out of bed but Cyborg and Beast Boy would not let her. "No, you have to rest." Beast Boy said. "I can't my love is in trouble!" Starfire said. "No, Beast Boy is right, you must rest you just delivered a baby." Cyborg said. "Well, will you go after him?" Starfire pleaded. Which one? Asked Beast Boy and Cyborg coincidentally at the same time. "I don't care, one of you but hurry Robin is in a dilemma." Starfire said. "I'll go Beast Boy said, incase you have to take care of Star, you're stronger than me." Beast Boy said. "Okay Beast Boy, be careful." Cyborg said. "Yes, please do not get hurt on my account." Starfire said with large eyes. "Don't worry Starfire, I won't be harmed." Beast Boy said with confidence. "Goodbye Beast Boy." Starfire said. "Goodbye."

"Let's think, who could have taken Robin? Beast Boy said thinking out loud. I doubt it would have been Slade we pretty much annihilated him. Wait just one damn second… Raven. She wasn't in the recovery room. Well, she was until the incident. It must be Raven who has Robin locked up or chained down somewhere. But why Raven… maybe… no well maybe… no. I am not quite sure why Raven would take Robin, but I'm probably going to find out. Where would Raven take Robin that none of us would think of… hmmm Beast Boy thought as he stroked his chin. Duh! Titans Tower. I'm on it Starfire! Beast Boy said as if he was talking to her telekinetically.

Meanwhile… "I hope Beast Boy will be okay." Starfire said. "We'll just have to hope for the best." "I refuse to raise this baby by myself. So I hope Robin comes back quick so we can start together as a family." "We're still going to be a family though right, The Teen Titans?" "Well… ya know Cyborg… but Starfire was interrupted by a knock at the door. (Knock knock knock!) Starfire heard at the door. "Come in." Starfire said to the door. (Gasp!) "What are you doing here?"

Back with Beast Boy… "Hmmm I don't see a sign of Robin or Raven. Beast Boy said. Maybe Raven has learned how to cloak herself and anything touching her body. (Ewww Beast Boy thought to himself.) Okay Beast Boy focus, focus I have to find them. Let's check the closet, Beast Boy said thinking out loud. Nope nothing there, at least nothing he could see... But then at that moment… Raven appeared, with bloodshot eyes and her clothes on every which way, and looked exhausted. "So, you have been spying on me and Robin huh?" Raven asked with eagerness but anger. "What do you mean, you and Robin? It makes you sound like your together or something." Beast Boy said confused. "But we are together, at least we will be after I eliminate his other choice." Raven said demonically. "Why, are you that much of a true bitch inside? Are you so damn jealous that you will kill your friend, to get to her most likely future husband? (Wink from the Author) "Yes, but I wish I wasn't. Raven said crying. Please Beast Boy, save me from myself and others. Kill me! Do it Beast Boy! Do it, you have been waiting for this moment from the day you met me! Just Kill me! Or I'll do it myself and include a few more people, one being you! Beast Boy never felt so emotional in his whole life. Kill Raven or Don't kill Raven and her kill herself and other people. Beast Boy knew what he had to do… but he didn't want to. TO BE CONTINUED….. 


	8. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch8

Welcome to Robin's Mind The day started out just as any other did everyone woke up, had breakfast, and went to work. (Their teen titans work not like at the office work.) But that day something went that was not so normal to the Titans daily scheldule..."Good morning, good morning, good morning." Starfire sang merrirly as she skipped through the halls of Titans Tower to awaken everybody. "Wake up evrybody! wake up!" She said as she continued her song.  
"Damn! That song is so annoying! Robin said as he woke up. She sings it every morning." "Good morning, Robin. How as your sleep?" Asked Starfire.  
"Okay, I guess. I had some disturbing dreams though"  
Wah! Wah! "Oh that must be the baby. Starfire said. I will be right back"  
Sigh, She's always leaving me... Robin thought to himself. Ever since the baby has come, it seems like she doesn't even care about me anymore. I know that the baby is just a little more important than me, but she doesn't have to like rub it in my face. Twenty minutes had past since Starfire has left the room. So Robin decided to get up, and take his morning shower. As he took his shower he thought to himself... Did Starfire use me? No Starfire wouldn't do that kind of thing. He was talking with himself and an imaginary person. Why would Starfire hurt me like this? She seems as if she cares once in a while. Robin went through all of his thoughts running through his mind. He was going to go insane. He screamed in the shower... "Someone save me... save me from myself"  
"Robin! The door's locked! I can't get in"  
"Do someting, bust it open! Please save me"  
"I don't think I should get involved. But I do love you"  
"If you love me you'll bust down this fucking do..." Robin started and then suddendly stopped.  
"Robin!? Are you still there?" Starfire just slid down the wall, and cried. The other Titans heard her weeping, and came to see what was the matter.  
"Star, what's the matter? We can hear you from outside." Beast Boy said.  
"I think Robin is dead. He was struggling inside of the bathroom and I couldn't melt it"  
"Looks like you didn't even try, there's not a mark on this door." Cyborg said examining the door.  
"Who's going to go check on Robin? He could be suffocating as we speak." Beast Boy said.  
"I'll do it. Cyborg said. Cyborg used his incredible strength to lift the door off of it's hinges. He went into the bathroom, and went over to the shower and pulled the curtain back. He almost puked by what he saw! 


	9. Robin and Starfire's Secret ch9

Welcome to Robin's Mind ch.2

Cyborg walked into the bathroom pulled back the shower curtain and was revolted by the sight of Robin's body. Robin had commited suicide...there was a note stapled to his neck, where he had choked himself with the shower head's hose. The note read... Hello, my fellow Teen Titans. I am not quite with you anymore. Only in spirit, but not in physical form. You must forget the one known as "Robin." Think of me when you beat the crap out of Slade. Think of me when you are having breakfast.. Last, but most definently not least... my wife. My beloved Starfire, I will miss you while I wait for you. Wait for you in heaven. The one day when we will meet again. It'll be like the first time I said hello to you in the park. It will be like the our first kiss. It will simply be pure bliss. To all of you I loved and will continue to love you dearly. Love, Robin Cyborg took minutes, which felt like hours to the other Titans to come out of the bathroom. "Cyborg, what did you find? Why are you upset?! Where's Robin!?!?" Starfire said demandingly. "Here, read this... I suggest you sit yourself down before you do though. And let's all leave the room,and let her be in silence." The other Titans left the room letting Starfire read her note solemnly. 


End file.
